A Dream That Leaves You Hoping
by MelaNaur
Summary: Hermione has a strange dream about the twins. Changed to a oneshot. Rated M for sexual content HG/FW/GW


AN: Thank you all for adding this to your favorites and reviewing! It makes my day when I get that notification :D I thought I had three chapters, but I only have two. I'm sorry! But this one is good, I promise! Please review and let me know what you think. If I don't get feedback, I'll think it was terrible :( But anyway, enjoy!

[The Dream]

_In a dimly lit bedroom, a pair of pale hands snaked their way around Hermione's waist, lifting up her simple black t-shirt to expose her black and teal lace bra. Another pair of hands was working at her pants to reveal her matching boyshorts. She looked up into the blue eyes of the boy in front of her. They had a twinkle of mischief mixed with lust. These were the eyes of Fred Weasley. Hermione noticed the second pair of hands was identical to Fred's, which proved that George was behind her. _

_The twins' hands were exploring every inch of her body, sometimes fighting to grab her breasts or her bum. Hermione wasn't going to lie, it felt amazing. Merlin, do these boys know how to make her forget about logic and reasoning real quick. _

_She reached out to Fred, who was nibbling on her left nipple while George was playing with her right with his hand, and ran a hand through his luscious red hair. He moaned at her touch and bit down on her nipple. She gasped, which made him stop immediately to make sure he had not hurt her. She smiled to him, silently assuring him that she was ok and to keep going. Hermione had never told a soul, but she really liked it when men were rough with her. Not abusive rough, but sensually rough. George nuzzled her neck and she tilted her head, giving him permission to kiss and bite at her exposed skin. _

"_Do you like this, love?" One of the twins asked. She was too busy basking in the bliss to know which one. _

_Her answer to them was a moan of pleasure. She was having trouble getting words from her brain and speaking them._

_All of a sudden, they stopped. No warning, they just sat up and scooted away from her. _

_Hermione whimpered in the loss of them being so close to her. All of a sudden, she felt herself shiver. She looked at them questionably._

"_We asked you a question, love." Fred spoke._

"_Do you like it?" George finished._

_Both of the twins stared at her expectantly. She finally got her voice box to work. "I thought the moan was enough. But I guess not." She said seductively. She crawled over to them and put her bottom in Fred's lap and pulled George in for a kiss. She ground her butt into Fred's growing manhood, earning a moan from him. George deepened the kiss and ran his hands up her legs to pull off her wet panties just as Fred undid her bra._

"_Wait," Hermione said, getting off Fred's lap and shocking both boys. "Why aren't you two naked?" She grinned. The twins rushed to take their clothes off and get back to their places. "That's better." She swept her eyes over their identical naked bodies, stopping to look at their growing boners._

_Hermione crawled over to Fred and started kissing him. His kisses were more lust filled and straight to the point than George, who wanted the kiss to last._

_She started to kiss down Fred's neck, leaving little love bites leading to his chest. She stopped to pay some attention to his nipples when she jolted upright. George had slipped his fingers into her wet pussy without warning. She didn't mind it, but it shocked her that George was the one doing it. He kept going. _

_Fred laid down as Hermione continued to kiss down his body and reached his fully erect member. She hovered over it for a moment to look at his face. He was looking at her in anticipation. She gave him a mischievous smirk before taking just the head into her mouth. He moaned loudly and bucked his hips into her face. She moaned from him bucking and from George working two fingers in her and rubbing her clit with his thumb. _

_After a few moments of pure bliss, George removed his fingers and placed his cock at her wet entrance. "Um, George," Hermione said, leaving Fred whimpering from loss of contact. "I'm a virgin. Be gentle?" She looked embarrassed to be telling them._

"_Of course, love." George comforted her. She knew he would have been anyway, but hearing him say he would be made her feel much better about it._

_Hermione felt the tip of George's cock at her entrance and braced herself for the pain. He entered her slowly and she hissed at the pain, but she thought it wasn't too bad. Then he broke her barrier that marked her as a virgin and a single tear fell down her cheek. _

"_Oh, hun," Fred wiped the tear from her face and kissed her. "Once you're ready, all you'll feel is pleasure. I promise." She nodded and the pain started to fade._

_After a minute, Hermione said "Ok George, I'm ready." George started to move and Hermione went back to sucking Fred's member. _

_George hit her g spot and she screamed in pleasure around Fred's cock. The vibrations of her voice made him moan and bring her head further down his length with his hand. "Oh Merlin, Hermione I'm going to cum. Oh gods, keep going." Fred was moaning incoherently now and controlling Hermione's movements. "Oh Merlin, Hermiiioooonnneee!" Fred moaned as he came in her mouth. Before, she wasn't sure about letting any man do that, but now she didn't mind the idea. She always thought that cum wouldn't taste very well at all, but Fred's didn't taste too bad! She removed her mouth from him and swallowed. He watched her in awe, wondering what else the bookworm virgin did behind closed doors._

_George was intent on Hermione having the best sexual experience as her first one. After Fred came, he could try more things with her. Fred backed away from Hermione and his twin to watch them finish._

_George pulled out of her, told her to turn over and re-entered her. He started to quicken his pace, hitting her g spot with every thrust and making her moans louder and louder._

_Fred sat on the other side of the bed, watching the two lovers with a content smile on his face. Then he got a mischievous idea! While his twin and the girl of his fantasies were about to reach their orgasms, he crawled over to them without them noticing and fiercely stared to play with Hermione's clit.  
><em>

"_Oh, Merlin! Oh George, Fred! I'm cuming!" Hermione screamed as she released all over George's boner and Fred's fingers. Her walls clenching on George made him cum right after her._

_George pulled out of Hermione and they all became a tangle of limbs on the bed._

Hermione woke up the next morning shocked. She had never had a sex dream about anyone. She stood up to get dressed and fell right back onto the bed. Although she was a virgin, she felt as though she had actually had sex last night and found it difficult to move.

_Man, _she thought to herself _if this is what I'm missing, I need to go and find the twins right now! _

So she tiredly got out of bed, dressed and went in search for the Weasley twins to make her dream come true.


End file.
